The Twins
by avaron240
Summary: Gakuen Alice recieve new student...twin students to be exact and they seem to know much about everybody. And only one person knows of their secret...but...just what is their secret? Might change Genre later on
1. Prologue

Avaron: H-Hello minna-san…eto…

Mikan: No need to be shy Ava-chan!

Avaron: …A-Ava…chan…? *blushes*

Mikan: It's a cute nickname! :D

**Twins suddenly show up as new students for Gakuen Alice but they seem to know everything about everyone; mostly of these four certain students! Shock here and shock there, the students try to figure out who these mysterious children really are. Here's a hint, they don't belong there.**

Mikan: …?

Avaron: …Eto…p-p-please enjoy it…I-I don't own Gakuen Alice...

* * *

**Prologue**

A single scream could be heard throughout the silent night as people rushed back into their homes, not bothering to help the elderly that was brutally killed. Two children's screams then filled the air. Their screams could've tore a person's heart in two and their beautiful eyes of the color amber and crimson red showed despair and anger.

A chuckle was heard as the two rushed forward, shacking the dead woman, begging for her to come back.

"Too late you brats," The two turned to see a man with dark black eyes. They screamed for the hunger of the two's blood and the man licked his lips in anticipation. He took a step forward, causing the children to scream louder for help. The man gave a cold and cruel laugh. "NOTHING'S GONNA HELP YOU TWO NOW!" He screamed as he brought up a large sword with spikes coming out of it.

The two's eyes widened in horror and they held each other in their embrace in fear.

"DIE!"

Blood was shed that night.

* * *

Avaron: I'm…s-sorry if it's bad s-so far…and if it's too short...

Mikan: It's not bad! Just…scary…sad…creepy…

Natsume: Not something you would expect.

Mikan: Y-Yeah…

Avaron: T^T

Mikan: B-But it's still good! Oh, please don't cry!

Hotaru: …

Ruka: Minna-san, please review! ^^


	2. The New Students

Avaron: I hope people will enjoy this…c-chapter…

Mikan: I'm sure it's fine!

Avaron: …I don't own Gakuen Alice…

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The New Students**

"Hey, did you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard; I heard!"

"I can't wait!"

The name of the feeling of Class 2B was excitement. Yes dear readers, the class was very excited for there was a rumor of two new students arriving to the academy that day. They were very excited to see who it was, what their Alices are, and what rank they will become. But none was more excited than the 11-year old brunette that sat at the back of the class next to her very, very annoyed partner.

"Oh, I wonder what these two Alices will be like! I cannot wait! What about you Natsume? What do you think the new students will be like?" The brunette asked her partner who at the time, had his feet propped on the desk, his hands behind his head and a manga book on top of his face.

His simply ignored her, knowing that it would infuriate the girl.

"Natsume; listen to me when I'm talking to you!" She cried. She gritted her teeth when there was no response and snatched his manga off his face.

Natsume's crimson red eyes were exposed to the public when it turned to glare at the culprit. "Give that back polka-dots." He said coldly.

The girl blushed in embarrassment and anger. "MOU, NATSUME! MY NAME IS MIKAN, NOT POLKA-DOTS!"

The rest of the class just ignored the two's spat, knowing well that if they were to interrupt, Natsume's would blast them with his fire for disturbing his wonderful time teasing the girl.

Although, only one would stand up to Natsume and his fire: Imai Hotaru, the inventor and best friend of Mikan. But of course, she never really cared about helping her friend in situations like that.

Natsume just smirked, pleased with the reaction that he got from the nullifier. She glared at him as he just grabbed back his manga and placed it back on his face.

Feeling that it was safe to approach the two, a boy with dirty blonde hair and glasses walked to Mikan. "Mikan-chan, daijoubu?" He asked, knowing what the answer would be, even if he didn't ask but as responsibility for being the class president and a close friend to the girl, he felt that he just had to ask.

Mikan looked at him with teary eyes. "Innchou! Natsume's being a stupid meanie pervert!" She cried, latching herself to the flustered president as she sobbed dramatically. Innchou, or rather, Tobita Yuu blushed heavily.

Suddenly, the temperature of the room rose, causing the room to flinch in fear. But nobody had it as bad as Tobita Yuu who was under the torture of experiencing the flame caster's extreme glare and paled with each passing second.

"Ah! Eto, why don't you counsel this with…umm…" He turned hopefully to Hotaru but his face fell when he saw that she was inside that strange invention of hers, the Caterpillar 1 invention with a sign that hung on it saying, 'This is your fault for asking her if she was okay. Don't expect me to go help her.'

He groaned in his head and then turned to the rest of the class who all immediately backed away. Tears began to brim the corners of his eyes until his eyes rested on a blonde haired boy with sea blue eyes that rushed into the room, holding a little bunny and panting heavily.

"Mikan-chan, mitte! Nogi-kun is here!"

Mikan's head shot up and she ran to the blonde haired boy quickly and Yuu sighed in content. He slowly made his way to the rest of the class who welcomed him. They all turned then to watch the upcoming scene.

Mikan had hugged Ruka, crying out, "Ruka-pyon, ohayo; what took you so long?" She asked, breaking away from their hug, leaving Ruka slightly flustered.

"I just woke up late, Mikan…" He then said, smiling. He may have gotten over his small crush for the girl but it would always leave him flustered when getting hugged by the girl…well, actually, any girl that he starts to like, which included a certain someone…

**Snap**

Everybody sweat dropped as Ruka froze, his eyes on Hotaru who nodded with approval. "Thanks for the picture Nogi. This will make me a lot…" She muttered. Ruka blushed in anger.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA IMAI!"

"No." Hotaru said coolly and quickly got onto her duck scooter. She went around the whole room with Ruka following…I mean chasing after her. The students of class 2B sighed.

Then, their teacher Narumi walked in, wearing a white collared shirt and black pants. He actually looked…less like a girl that day, causing everybody to stare, including Natsume and Mikan. Even Hotaru suddenly stopped to take a shocking glimpse with Ruka crashing into her.

Narumi just smiled. "Ohayo, minna-san! Today we-"

"NEE-CHAN!" Everybody turned to the door to see a cute little boy at the age of 3 with black hair and eyes which was filled with tears of sadness and bitterness. He rushed towards Mikan, crying his heart out. "Nee-chan, You-kun was being mean to me again!" He cried.

Then another boy at the age of 4 appeared, his blue grey eyes looking somewhat irritated. "Don't hug Mikan-neechan!" He cried, tugging on the younger boy. The younger boy continued to whine.

"You-chan, don't be so mean to Ku-chan!" Mikan said, smiling as she bent down, patting the grey-haired boy on the head. You-chan, or Youichi, pouted angrily before going over to Natsume and crawling onto his lap. Natsume gladly welcomed him, patting his "little brother" on the head.

Narumi sighed. "Okay then, looks like Youichi-kun Kuonji-kun is staying here for the day…" He muttered. "Well, as I was about to say," He started happily. "We have two new students!"

The class muttered excitedly among themselves.

"Are they girls/boys?"

"What do they look like?"

"I wonder if they would look better than Natsume and Ruka…"

"NOBODY CAN EVER CONQUER NATSUME-SAMA'S AND RUKA-SAMA'S LOOKS WITH THEIRS! THEY WILL FOREVER BE THE BEST!" A certain fangirl cried out.

Sumire and Hotaru sighed. _Even after everything, she is still obsessed with Nogi and Hyuuga…seriously, she should get over it! _Hotaru thought.

Narumi just smiled. "Why don't we welcome them in? Come inside you two!"

The door opened and in walked two children; one girl and the other, a boy. What surprised the class, however, was that they looked exactly alike.

"They're twins!"

"No shit, Sherlock." The boy said bluntly, his dark blue eyes staring at the one that gave that small outburst. The boy blushed and sat back down.

The girl just smiled softly, her dark blue eyes looking around the classroom. "Don't be so mean to them Hikaru." She said. She looked back to the class. "I apologize for my brother's behavior." She said as her waist-length brown hair moved when she tilted her head as she smiled.

Instantly, the hearts of most of the boys were instantly taken by this beauty.

The brother, Hikaru then glared at them. 'If anyone of you touch Hikari, then I'll make you wish you've never been born…' His eyes threatened softly before he went back to his indifferent look. The boys shivered, now looking away from Hikari who tilted her head in confusion at the sudden cold shoulder she received from the male population.

Hotaru watched the boy with interest. _Hmm…reminds me of Hyuuga…and that girl is sort of like Mikan…_

Koko who was a few seats away nodded his head in agreement.

"Anyway, minna-san, please be nice to these two! And since we have new students, it'll be a free period! Ja ne!" Narumi cried before leaving the classroom in a hurry for reasons that were unknown.

Mikan quickly bolted out of her seat, with Kuonji still in her arms, and rushed to the two. She grinned. "Hiya; my name's Sakura Mikan! Nice to meet you!"

Hikari smiled. "Nice to meet you mo-OW!" She turned to glare at Hikaru while rubbing her ribs. "What was that for?"

"What else? You nearly called her…" His eyes flicked to Mikan before resting them back to his sister. "That."

Realization dawned upon Hikari's face as she gave a squeaky, "oh" and turned back to Mikan. "S-Sorry about that! Anyway, my name is…" She looked at her brother who just shrugged. "…eto…Sakurago…Hikari…?" It came out as more of a question then a greeting and answer. Everybody in the classroom stared at her.

Hikaru glowered at them, affecting everybody but Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka. Hotaru was too busy wondering who they were as their features looked familiar as Ruka and Natsume just simply didn't care for his glares.

Then Mikan turned to Hikaru. "Nice to meet you too Sakurago Hikaru-kun!" She said pleasantly, causing a look of confusion to wash over Hikaru's face. He blinked and nodded slowly.

"…Yeah…" He muttered as a small blush covered his cheeks.

This instantly caught the attention of the Ice Queen as she smirked inwardly. _Looks like Mikan got herself another admirer…_

"Don't get it wrong." The boy then said. "She's just acts like the baka besides me."

"HEY!" Hikari cried out in anger. "YOU'RE A BAKA, NOT ME! At least I don't act like a pervert! I feel so sorry for Sa-chan for having to deal with you!" She cried. "My own best friend…having to deal with my stupid perverted brother…oh how fate is so cruel…"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "At least I'm not so dense like you…" He muttered.

"I AM NOT DENSE!"

"You are."

"NOT!"

"Are."

"NOT!"

"Are."

"NOT!"

"Not."

"ARE-!" Hikari clasped her mouth shut with her hands as Hikaru laughed out loud.

"Man, I love doing that…" He muttered, chuckling every now and then.

The class watched the two, interested how they so resembled their friends: Sakura Mikan and Hyuuga Natsume but at the same time, they…were different.

"…Ano, I have a question." The twins turned their attention to Koko who had a strange smile of confusion on his face. "What's your Alice?"

The class then had their attention back onto the twins who both looked at each other. Then they looked back at Koko. Hikari linked arms with Hikaru.

"I have the Healing Alice while my onii-chan has the Pain Alice!" She said, smiling. Everybody suddenly inched away from Hikaru who had an indifferent expression. Hikari frowned. "What's wrong? Is it bad to have those Alices?"

"Sugoi! You have the same Alices as Subaru-niichan!" Mikan suddenly cried out, her eyes wide with amazement.

"Oh, you mean Imai Subaru-san? The one with the Pain and Healing Alice?" Hikari asked. Everybody stared at her. "What?"

"How do you aniki…?" Hikari and Hikaru looked at Hotaru who held a shocked face.

"We just do Imai; if you want to know how so badly, figure it out yourself." He said. Hikari nodded, her eyes looking at the inventor with interest.

"So you're the Imai Hotaru-san…the one who loves to blackmail a certain person that she seems to have a big interest in…" Hikari smirked. Hotaru blushed and glared.

The rest of the class, even Natsume and Ruka, stared at Hotaru with shock. _…Did…she just blush…?_

"Wah! Kawaii; Hotaru, you always look cute when you blush!" Mikan cried, hugging her best friend. Hotaru's eyes glinted before a click was heard.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

"Itai…" Mikan sobbed in the corner of the room silently as she rubbed her large bump that appeared on her head. Hotaru just blew the steam off the baka gun and then turned to Hikari and Hikaru.

"If you say anything, and I'll make sure you'll wish you never had." She muttered darkly before leaving the room swiftly.

Hikari laughed out loud while Hikaru smirked in response to Hotaru's angry statement.

"Well, we're gonna go to our room; ja ne minna!" Hikari said, leaving the room with Hikaru following. Then he stopped and turned to look at Mikan…or rather, the child in her arms. His eyes showed slight interest before he gave a small smile and left the room.

"…Well, that was…interesting…" Sumire said as the most of her classmates nodded.

"They're…kinda weird…"

"Hontoni dane…"

"I wonder how they knew Imai and her brother…"

"What if they went and investigated every student in this school?"

"…That's really weird Koko…"

"I just said what somebody thought."

"Oh…"

"Ne," Everybody turned to Mikan who had her eyes looking down at the child in her arms. "Why do you think Hikaru-kun looked at Ku-chan?" She asked. Kuonji looked at Mikan, his eyes curiously looking at his "onee-chan".

"I do not know them…" He muttered.

Mikan smiled. "I know Ku-chan."

Youichi glared at Kuonji darkly while muttering, "He is stealing nee-chan away from me…the little brat…" Natsume's lips let out a small chuckle at Youichi's anger.

"I just thought of something…" Everybody looked at Yuu. "Did you all notice…that their eyes seemed a bit…fake…?"

Everybody slowly looked at the door which the two new students had left from. They began to ponder.

* * *

"Ne…onii-chan…?" Hikaru took a look at his sister from his manga. She smiled sadly. "Why do you think mama left us in the first place…?"

Hikaru sighed and closed his manga shut. "I don't know why you're asking me this again but I'll say it again. It's most likely because of the danger we were in at the time so she asked baa-san to take care of us…but it didn't work since they still found us…"

A small sniff came out of Hikari as tears suddenly started to fall down her cheeks. "Why do we have to have these stupid Alices…?" She whispered sadly.

Hikari shrugged as he looked around the area.

The forest around them was silent as night; the only sounds coming from the rustling leaves. The lake in front of them was still, only giving off ripples when a few leaves would touch them as they fell to the water. They sat at the only sakura tree present in the forest.

They felt that it was safer to talk freely here. So instead of going near the sakura tree by the school, they went deeper into the forest.

But…silence wasn't to last that long.

"Who the hell's there?" Hikaru cried, suddenly standing up. Hikari froze and leaped up to her feet.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Hikari cried out, venom in her once sweet voice.

Silent surrounded the two until a rustling was heard. They looked at the figure that slowly showed itself.

Out came a man. He has spiky black hair and eyes. In each of his fingers held rings and on both of his earlobes were earrings. Both the children instantly knew what they were but who he was just excited them. They both grinned, their eyes showing happiness.

"KYA! REI!" Hikari cried, rushing towards him before taking him in a hug. The man fell with a "oof" and then looked at the girl with a puzzling expression.

Hikaru instantly realized his younger sister's mistake and rushed forward, grabbing her by the back of her collar. He lifted her up and she dangled under his firm hands, whining how she wanted to hug her uncle. Hikaru growled at her fiercely, getting her attention and then she realized.

"AH! I…uh…" She looked at the man timidly. "…G-Gomen…?" She tried.

Hikaru sighed. "Baka…" He muttered. Hikari glared at him.

"…Who are you two?" The man asked. Hikari looked at Hikaru who glared back.

"You hugged him; you explain to him." He said. Hikari suddenly started to complain to him, causing an annoyed look to come across her brother's face.

He gave in.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL HIM!" He yelled. Hikari turned around and posed a thumbs up to an invisible audience, earning a sweat drop from her brother and the mysterious man.

Hikaru turned to him. "I apologize for my idiotic sister's sudden hug, Serio-san." He said. The man frowned.

"How do you know…that name…?"

Hikari and Hikaru smirked. "We know much more than most people would think." Hikari answered with a smile. The man stayed silent and the two siblings sighed. "Let us demonstrate." Hikari said.

"You're Serio Rei, aka, Persona; one of the most feared teachers of Gakuen Alice." Hikaru started.

"You were under the rule of the ESP, Kuonji-san, who is also the small child that Sakura Mikan is taking care of right now." Hikari said. "Everything changed when a certain Alice that Sakura used to turn Kuonji-san to a small child with no memories of his…past…

"You had a sensei by the name of Yukihira Izumi, the one who had…you know what, "Hikari giggled as Persona sweat dropped, "With a woman by the name of Azumi Yuka who is the mother of Sakura Mikan."

"And you wanted to protect Mikan-chan but you couldn't because of who you were and your Alice is dangerous."

"And your Alice is the Mark of Death Alice."

"Are we correct?" The two asked together.

Silence filled the forest as the two just stared at Persona who looked to the side. After a long period of silence, he gave a curt nod and the two grinned.

"You never really answered my question. Who are you two?"

"I'm Sakurago Hikari and this is my brother, Hikaru!" Hikari said, grabbing her brother's arm.

"…You're lying."

Hikari's face fell. "You knew?" Then Hikaru hit her upside the head. "ITAI! WHAT'S THAT FOR?"

"He was tricking you baka; to see if you would confess and you did." He said. Persona smirked.

"…Oh…"

"Do you agree with me that she's too much like Sakura Mikan?" Hikaru asked, looking at Persona.

"Yes; yes I do." Persona replied. Then he frowned. "Now who are you two?"

The siblings glanced at each other, their eyes looking at each other with worry. Then they sighed. "Very well, we'll tell you." Hikari replied.

"Demo, if you tell anybody, we'll make sure you regret it." Hikaru continued.

"…Very well…" Persona answered back.

The two siblings nodded.

"Our names are actually…"

* * *

Avaron: So, only Rei-san/Persona-san will know who they really are now…

Hotaru: …This got slightly more interesting. *smirks*

Mikan: So, we'll find out who they really are in the next chapter?

Avaron: …Maybe…

Mikan: -_-

Avaron: I hope this chapter was…okay…^^ Please review…even if they are saying that I need to improve or something…they would be appreciated if there is anything I need to improve!


	3. We Trust You

Avaron: Hello everybody…I'm getting a bit more confidence in writing this story…it makes me so happy…^^

Mikan: Thank goodness!

Avaron: I-I'm gonna do review replies from now on! ^^ So…eto…review replies please…

_**Oria Giora: **__Oh, well thank you for saying that! I'll try to do better in upcoming…stories…^^ I really appreciate your review. Arigato gozaimasu. *bows* (note: this was the first chapter)_

_**xxxangelHoliCxxx: **__eh? C-Cliffhanger…? What's a cliffhanger…? Gomen ne, I never got to read other stories yet so…I don't really know what a cliffhanger is…hehehe…anyway, thank you for reviewing…*blushes* please enjoy this next chapter. *bows*_

_**Akatsuki Utaou:**__ perhaps…they are…^^ I'm glad that you really like the story…I really hope that you will continue to support this…arigato gozaimasu! ^^ please enjoy the next chapter! *bows*_

Mikan: Well, we're done so…let's start! ^^

Avaron: Hai! I…do not own Gakuen Alice!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Previously…**_

"_Now who are you two?"_

_The siblings glanced at each other, their eyes looking at each other with worry. Then they sighed. "Very well, we'll tell you." Hikari replied._

"_Demo, if you tell anybody, we'll make sure you regret it." Hikaru continued._

"…_Very well…" Persona answered back._

_The two siblings nodded._

"_Our names are actually…"_

**Chapter 2 – We Trust You**

Silence filled the forest. Everything was practically still except for the sound of rustling leaves and the trees braches swaying back and forth. Three figures stood not too far from a lake. Two stood next to a sakura tree while the other stood a little further.

But the silence was broken by a…

Scream…

"NATSUME!"

The three jumped and looked towards the school. All three sweat dropped.

"…What…was that…?" Hikaru asked with his eyes wide.

Persona sighed. "That was Mikan of course…obviously, Kuro Neko did something again…"

"Like peek at her panties?"

"Or burn her hair?"

"Or call her polka?"

"Or call her baka?"

"How do you all this?" Persona asked as he looked at the twins confusingly. They just grinned.

"Well, if we tell you our true names, you would know…but…"

"But what?" Persona asked as curiosity got the best of him. The twins grinned.

"We can't say now…" Hikari said softly.

"Our true names…must be a secret until we can truly trust somebody." Hikaru added. "We can only give you our…stage names" He said softly.

Hikari smiled. "Like we said, I'm Sakurago Hikari."

"And I'm…" He glared at his sister who giggled. "Sakurago…Hikaru…"

"Demo," Hikari said, looking at Persona. "We also have our names that the AAO knows about."

"Eh?" Persona stared at them in mild shock. "What do you mean? I never heard of new students in the DA class…and we don't do missions anymore! How could you two be known by the AAO if they were defeated a few months ago?" He asked.

Hikari and Hikaru suddenly had grim smiles on their faces. "Do you really think the AAO is defeated?" Hikari asked softly. She looked at the sakura tree with sad eyes. "We're targeted by the AAO…"

"Demo, our mother…left us with somebody else to take care of us…" Hikaru said, sitting back down, his back against the sakura tree.

"…But-"

"The AAO is down now, but in the future, they will rise again." Hikari said as her eyes turned to Persona. "And that's why we came. To prepare the two that will be targeted at the moment they return. But what will separate them from the original AAO is that they are much more…powerful…and…different…" Her eyes held…a strange emotion.

Persona stayed silent, his eyes filled with no emotions at all. He just stared at the two children that stared back at him. "…How do you two know of all this…?"

Hikari and Hikaru gave sad smiles. "Just…because…"Hikari said softly.

Persona gave a sigh. "Very well…you won't say…then tell me, who will they target when they come back?"

Hikari and Hikaru gave a grim look. They looked back at Persona. Then they sighed.

The two that they are targeting…is…"

"Hyuuga Natsume…"

"And Sakura Mikan…"

* * *

"AHCHOO!"

Mikan gave a small sniff as she looked around the area confusingly. She looked up at the sky in wonder. _Is somebody talking about me…? _She thought. _…Oh well, whatever…now, where is Natsume? I swear, I will kill that idiot!_

"Why are you looking for Natsume?" Mikan turned and smiled.

"No reason Koko." Koko stayed still, his smile still evident on his face and then his grin widened.

"You're looking for him because he peeked at your panties again?"

"KOKO! WHY ARE YOU READING MY MIND?"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR! YOUR GUARD DROPPED DOWN!" Koko cried, running away from the now angry Mikan who chased after the mind-reader.

Not too far from the duo, Natsume peered down at them with a bored look before he gave a yawn. _Those two are annoying today…_ He thought as he placed the manga back onto his face.

Meanwhile, as Mikan continued to chase Koko, forgetting about her previous anger towards Natsume, Hikari and Hikaru suddenly grabbed Persona and they disappeared from their previous area.

The three arrived in a large room. Persona stood still; a little caught off guard but otherwise, fine.

Hikari smiled. "Welcome to our room, Rei-kun!' She said happily.

Persona glared at her. "Don't call me that…"

Hikaru smirked. "Well get use to it…Rei-kun." He said as Persona turned his glare to him and he just grinned in satisfaction with Persona's anger.

Hikari rolled her eyes and walked out of the room into the large kitchen.

Persona simply looked around. The room was a large Special Star room with the usual: a kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, a flat-screen TV, a large bathroom, a couch, two smaller couch-like seats, a dining table, a small table in front of the couch, and…a dog house?

"Why is there a dog house here?" Persona asked. Hikaru looked at the dog house.

"Ah, we have a puppy. Come here girl." He said, kneeling down. A small glint appeared in the darkness of the house when a small puppy came out.

It was brown with brown eyes. It gave a small bark before it ran over to Hikaru, licking his cheeks.

"Ahaha! Stop it!" Hikaru said, laughing as the puppy bark happily. Persona looked at the puppy with curious eyes.

The puppy had a…interesting aura. It gave a sense of happiness and was definitely friendly for it ran over to him, and barked happily, begging to be held. Persona hesitated before reaching out, placing his hand on the puppy's soft fur. The puppy seemed to like it for it closed its eyes and stayed close.

"Looks like Nade likes you." Hikaru said, standing up and smiling.

Persona knelt down and held Nade. _How…Why…why isn't it…_

"You're probably wondering how she's not rotting right in front of you, right?" Persona nodded as Hikaru went over and sat down on the black couch. "It's because of an Alice."

"Eh?" Persona looked at Hikaru.

"See that small necklace around Nade?" Persona took a look at Nade's neck that around her was a small necklace. On it was a small pendant which in the middle, he realized was an orange Alice stone. "That's the Nullification Alice stone."

"…It looks…familiar…" Persona muttered. He let down the puppy and it barked, running to Hikaru and leaped onto the couch. "I've been wondering…why did you two bring me here?"

Hikaru gave a small smile. "Because we trust you…just not enough to tell you our true names."

Persona sweat dropped. "Of course…"

"Hey, minna! I brought snacks!" Hikari said, coming into the room. She held a silver tray with a teapot, teacups, and three slices of strawberry shortcake on small plates. Hikaru perked up.

"Yatta! Strawberry short cake! Arigato Hikari!" He cried as Hikari handed her brother a cake. He grinned happily as he dug his fork into it and plopped the small cut piece of the cake into his mouth.

Persona just stared. Hikari giggled.

"Gomen ne, Rei-kun. Hikaru becomes totally different when it comes to sweets. He can be scary at most times but in reality, he's a big softie!"

"Am not!" Hikaru argued, his eyes burning with anger at his sister and his cheeks pink from embarrassment.

"Are too!" Hikari cried back.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

Nade whimpered slight and jumped off the couch while the two siblings continued to argue. She padded over to Persona who sat down in one of the chairs and leaped onto him, lying down on his legs. Persona sighed and looked at the puppy.

"Do they always do this?" He asked.

Nade looked at him and nodded, whining softly and Persona sighed.

_And now…I'm talking to a dog…I'm officially going crazy…_

Nade looked at Persona with a glare as if saying, _"I'm not just a dog, baka!" _but Persona overlooked that.

* * *

"Ha, the AAO was weak."

"But it wasn't really their fault…it was those two kids…Hyuuga and Sakura…"

"They are still weak…"

"Should we get rid of them?"

"Of course; that way, we can overrun the Academy."

"Why do you want to get rid of Alice users that badly?"

"Because, it's not normal."

"We're not normal either."

"Yes, but we…are different…we will rule over the Earth and Humans will bow down to us. The ones in our way are the Alice users. If we can get rid of them, our goal will finally open up a pathway to success!"

"I see…"

A young girl with black hair and dark blue eyes giggled evilly. Standing next to her was a boy her age with dark blue hair and silver eyes. He had a sad expression as he looked at the girl.

The girl didn't notice the look as she looked around the ruined base of AAO with a smirk.

"Let's start…" She spoke softly. Her eyes gleamed under the moonlight as she looked to the moon.

_The moon…the darkness shall give me energy…One day…we shall rule again…Sorcerers shall rise again and the Alice users will regret ever bring us down!_

_White Angel and Black Angel…I will kill you as well; even if you two were once my friends…_

* * *

Avaron: Wah…the story kinda…c-changed…

Mikan: Really? How so?

Avaron: I never planned to give Hikari-chan and Hikaru-kun a puppy…

Everybody: *sweat drops or fall down anime style*

Avaron: Well…I hope t-this chapter was okay…even though it was…kinda short…

Mikan: I'm sure it's find Ava-chan! Please review minna-san! ^^ Ja ne!

Mikan: S-Sayonara!


End file.
